


Sid's Fake Date

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant:Modern Times [3]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Sid goes on a fake date with Isabella and gets a call from Gal.
Relationships: sidney & galavant
Series: Galavant:Modern Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545469
Kudos: 1





	Sid's Fake Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent for my works being on the ao3 app

Sid sat in Isabella’s living room trying to calm his nerves. He knows this is their fifth time of them meeting his parents as a “couple. He can never owe Isabella enough for doing this. Agreeing to be his girlfriend for a couple months before they broke up, so his parents will stop trying to set him up with girls for awhile. He was incredibly lucky that his girlfriend took drama in high school. 

He felt vibrating in his pocket. He looked at his phone and saw that Galavant was calling. “Hello?”

“Sid, have you went out to your parents yet?”

“Galavant, it’s so nice to see you!” 

“Sid, I’m being serious.” Galavant whined on the other end of the phone.

“No, Isabella is struggling with her hair.”

“Sid you need to tell your parents. This is getting ridiculous.”

Sid felt his stomach lurched at the idea of telling his parents he’s gay. He can’t risk losing them. They could disown him and hate him. 

“Galavant, you still think your straight and you don’t understand what I can lose.”

“Sid I am straight.” Sid heard his friend grumble.

“Gal, I can’t.”

“Why? When I met your parents they wouldn’t stop gushing about you. Unless they are completely different people when I’m not there, they probably will try to set you up with a man. They will probably embarrass you with their support. Like dye their hair rainbow colors and get embarrassing t-shirts.” 

Sid tried to think of a way to explain why Galavant was wrong but couldn’t. Galavant’s version of Sid coming out seemed more likely than the version Sid made in his head. “And if they decide to be horrible Sid, you still have me and Izzy. I just hate seeing you scheme ways to get out of dating women when you could just tell your parents.” Sid was about to respond when he heard the stairs creak. He whispered goodbye and hung up the phone.

“Sid have you been crying? What happened?”  
Sid ran his hand over his face and was surprised to find it wet. “Yeah, it’s just.” Sid didn’t know what to say. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. Everything will be fine he has and will always have Isabella and Galavant. “ Yeah I’m fine.” Sid finally managed to croak out. “I just think I need to tell my parents something.”


End file.
